Screw-fixing a pressure sensor, which detects a pressure of fuel injected into an internal-combustion engine, to a body of a fuel injector is proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-242574, for example).
With such a structure of screw-fixing the pressure sensor, a rotational position of the pressure sensor does not settle in a specific position when the screw-fixation is completed by rotating the pressure sensor.
Therefore, rotational positions of a plurality of sensor terminals disposed in the pressure sensor become random.
On the other hand, a connector attached to the body is required to be attached to a specific predetermined position among the body.
As a result, it becomes difficult to electrically connect a plurality of terminals (henceforth input/output terminals) of the connector disposed at the body and a plurality of sensor terminals where rotational positions are random.
In other words, it is difficult to screw-fix the pressure sensor in an exact position where the sensor terminals and the input/output terminals face each other at the time of completing the screw-fixation.
Additionally, it has been proposed to have a plurality of curved relay electrodes for relaying the sensor terminals and the input/output terminals are concentrically arranged around a center of rotation of the pressure sensor, and the pressure sensor is screw-fixed after welding the sensor terminals with the relay electrodes.
Moreover, the sensor terminals and the input/output terminals are electrically connected by welding the input/output terminals with the relay electrodes after arranging the strip-like input/output terminals in parallel and in a radial direction of the pressure sensor and screw-fitting the pressure sensor.
By the way, the inventors of the present disclosure examined abolishing of the connector of the conventional pressure sensor, and providing the pressure sensor having a composition of connecting lead wires to the input/output terminals through the relay terminals.
However, when the conventional pressure sensor is used as it is, each input/output terminal and each relay terminal are welded in the same side of all the input/output terminals.
Moreover, in order to secure a space required for welding the input/output terminals with the relay terminals, pitches between adjoining input/output terminals becomes large, and the problem occurs that the miniaturization of around the welding part cannot be performed.